Sunny
by dead.noise
Summary: It's been raining a lot recently. "I do not like a rainy day. I wish the sun would come and stay." warning! super OOC. The poem isn't mine, I found it on the internet haha.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining again. Nicolas stared at the window. The streets were always so glum and dirty in Ergastulum but the rain made things look even more grim than usual. Minutes went by and Nicolas hadn't even looked away once. Alex glanced at the man staring out of the window and wondered what he was thinking about. There was so much about him that Alex didn't know and might never know. She would often find herself thinking about the Nicolas, mainly when Worick was away and it was just the two of them in the apartment. Nicolas rarely communicated with her but it was fine. She knew was Nicolas was a good man. Although he was a distant and frightening at times he was a genuine and sincere soul and Alex respected that about Nichols. She was happy. The silence was comfortable and it would help Alex clear her head. She owed a lot to Worick and Nicolas. She was happy and content with her new life.

Nicolas was still looking out of the window by the time Alex snapped out of her trance. She then too looked out of the window. She couldn't see much from where she was sitting and was curious what had caught Nicolas's attention. Just as Alex was about move in order to get a good look, Nicolas started to speak.

Alex stayed glued to her seat.

In a rough voice he said, **" I do not like a rainy day, the road is wet and the sky is gray. I wish the sun would come and stay. I do not like a rainy day."**

The short man then got up and left. Alex was puzzled, what did that mean? Was she meant to hear that? Was that a metaphor for something? Was she missing something? Does Nicolas just really hate rain? Lots of questions flooded Alex's head. Several minutes her brain was dead.

The door opened and Worick's tall figure appeared behind that door. He flashed Alex a cheeky smile but seeing Alex's distraught face he quickly made his way to the kitchen and popped on the kettle. He retuned with two teas in his hand. He handed Alex a mug and gave her a questioning look.

"Did something happen between you and Nic?"

"E-Eh, no haha, nothing happened." She replied meekly

"How come when I walked in you looked a mess, like you soul left your body or something?" Alex gave him a confused look, Worick laughed heartily.

"I was just overthinking that's all. Anyways do you know what 'I do not like a rainy day, the road is wet and the sky is gray. I wish the sun would come and stay. I do not like a rainy day' means?"

Worick stopped laughing and wore a stoic expression on his face.

Surprised by this Alex stuttered "It-It's just Nicolas said something along the lines of this before he left. H-He was staring out of the window for quite a long time and –"

"It's a poem by William Wise" he cut her off.

"Alex, before you there was a woman called Veronica, I'm sure you've heard her name come up before." He paused.

" Before Veronica there was another. Nicolas and I met her when we were still quite young. We were still in our teens. Anyways, Nicolas and I, we really loved her you know. Nicolas especially. Back the she was our little ray of light in this dark world. We were broke, hungry and we had nowhere to go but we were happy, for a while. She died because of Nicolas and I. We got into a fight with some older men. They called us names and made fun of Nic, for being a tag. Then they tried to touch her. We lost it Nic and I. she begged us not to start and just let it go but we weren't listening. The next thing we know, a stray bullet hits her. Blows straight through an artery. Blood starts pouring out, it was scary, it was endless. We stopped and ran over to her, the men ran away without glancing back at us. She was dying. I could feel her leaving us. We couldn't do anything at this point. There wasn't a hospital nearby and even if there was, who would take us in-"

Worick was shouting now. His voice cracked from the amount of raw emotion. Alex squeezed his shoulder, trying to calm him down; Worick composed himself and began once more.

"Right before she left I told her that we loved her and begged her not to leave. Nicolas was crying next to me, gripping her hand in his two. I had never seen Nic like this. She smiled at us. It was a weak and tired one. She laughed and told us she loved us too. Then she left."

A haunting silence filled the shabby apartment. Alex went to the kitchen and she returned with another tea and handed it to Worick. He took it from her.

"She taught us a lot in the small amount of time we were together. She loved to recite poems. Her mother was a writer so she grew up with a passion for literature. She taught us love and happiness. She laughed a lot. She was strong too. She taught me how to handle a gun properly and also a few moves hat have saved my life. She was beautiful, Alex. Nic and I fell for her sooner or later. She taught is how to be good people and to always be sincere."

Worick quickly downed his tea. He welcomed the warmth it gave him. It reminded him of her.

"Her name was Apollo, she was named after the god of music, poetry, art, medicine, knowledge, light and the **sun**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas had headed out for a quick walk. One to clear his head. He doesn't care if he gets wet. He still remembers _that day_ vividly. It makes him wince. Quickening his pace he heads for shelter. He doesn't mind getting wet but he does mind getting sick. It would be a hassle. He waits for the rain to settle a bit. Although it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon. The rain keeps changing. It quiets down before heavily pelting down again in an instance. It's a mess, just like his emotions and chain of thought.

A long black shady car drives by. Nicolas remembers. He remembers the first time he met Apollo. 

He was walking down the dead streets of Ergastulum. Not many people were about but that was fine. He preferred it like that. Worick was 'working'. He had received a new job as a gigolo. Nicolas, not wanting to be involved in that line of profession, spent his time roaming the streets. Seeing a large number of people up ahead, Nicolas decided to take a detour and slipped into an alleyway. It was dark and he was now sandwiched between two large columns of building. He had no choice but to carry on forward. A lot of rubbish was left around but that wasn't the most of his worries. Just as he was about to emerge from the alleyway, he sees a shadow creep up to the large black car in front of him. The figure hadn't spotted Nic yet. It reached into its backpack and pulled out a crowbar. Nic was curious. He wasn't expecting the figure to do what it did next. It started smashing up the car. Nic was shocked and sweat dropped. It was the middle of the day and in clear broad light this idiot was smashing up what looked to be an expensive car. Just who was this mad lunatic?

Nic turned away from the scene and was about to head back when a stinging sensation spread through the back of his head. Lying by his feet was a spanner. A bloody spanner. Blood trickled down the young male's neck. In an instance the now pissed of teen appeared in front of the rude offender. To Nic's surprise the figure was a girl. He analyzed her face, a pretty beautiful girl as well. A light blush graced the boy's face. He had never seen or been this close to someone like this girl. He blamed his lifestyle for this reaction. As a child Nicolas rarely had contact with the other sex. He was flustered.

The girl began to speak. Nicolas gave her a blank stare. Her lips were moving to fast to read. They both stared at each other for a while. Before he could explain the girl cut him off.

 _Are you deaf?_ She signed.

The boy flinched. Before gesturing back, _How did you know?_

She smiled. _That's a secret._

Nicolas never found out how she knew and it still puzzled him to this day.

 _You know, now that you've seen me in my act of crime I'm going to have to find a way to silence you. Promise me you won't tell the authorities or whatever and no one gets hurt, okay?_ The girl reached into her bag and pulled out another crowbar. She pointed it at Nicolas. _If you help I won't hurt you and I'll give you 7% of what I find inside. Deal?_

Nicolas smiled smugly. _As if you could defeat me._ He revealed his dog tag to the girl. In a second Nic was pushed to the ground and the girl sat on top of him. One hand pinning Nicolas's wrist together and the other one holding the crowbar, millimeters away from the surface of his eyeball.

She looked directly at him and made sure he could clearly see her mouth. She then spoke softly so the boy could read every one of the words that escaped from her lips.

 _Do you want me to make you blind as well as deaf?_

Nicolas struggled underneath her but was forced to give up in the end. This girl was taller than Nicolas, by at least 10cm. Her tall frame engulfed his and he was ashamed to admit, he had lost this time. She got off the teen and helped him up. Nicolas was blushing once more. He was embarrassed and seeing this the girl smiled triumphantly. She faced the male and handed him a crowbar.

"My name's Apollo," she said slowly, reaching out her hand, "What's yours?"

Nicolas stared at her hand, which she then thrusted in his face to gain his attention. He grabbed it shyly, "I-It's Ni-cco-laasss."

The girl gave him a **shit eating grin, one that he too would use later in life**.

"That's a magnificent name, nice doing business with you Nicolas!"

The male gave her a soft smile, he wasn't used to it so it felt awkward. The girl didn't seem to mind. The two then proceeded to beat the shit out of the car and rob it of all its possessions. They then went their separate ways.

Nicolas smiled remembering this pleasant memory. The two ended up meeting in the most random places after that. Sometimes they committed small crimes and other times they would see each other on the street and make small talk before going their own separate ways. All Nicolas remembers is that they always were pleased to see each other and they became good friends soon after. Worick also joined in on their mischievous plans one day and a new bond was formed. The three of them had lots of fun.

Apollo was always laughing. Her bold hearty laugh always cheered up the mood and made even rainy days seem less grey. After she left Worick started to laugh a lot more, **he had inherited her laugh.** Nicolas and Worick couldn't let her go, they took parts of her. Both of them hold on to her so tighly.

He can still her warmth. He feels the ray of his beautiful **sun** embracing him and he will never forget this warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolas sorted himself out and headed back to the apartment. His mind was clear and he could think straight again. It was still raining but lightly. The raindrops tickled his skin slightly.

In less than 20 mins he was back in front of the door that led to his apartment. He plastered a shit eating grin onto his face and opened the door. He was feeling content. This was the first time the rain had brought out something good. But that feeling was soon thrown aside.

Worick was sitting on the sofa. He was trembling and soft wails escaped his lips from time to time. He was nuzzled deep inside Alex's breasts. Nicolas walked over. He could see that the tanned lady was feeling uncomfortable but also that she was trying. Trying to comfort Worick. His blond hair was entangled in her clothes but she didn't seem to care. He embraced him and stroked soft patterns along his back. Admittedly she was uncomfortable with the grown man buried in her assets and in any normal situation she would have sent him flying. This was no normal situation. She was so engrossed in Worick she didn't notice Nicolas walk in until he was standing in front of her. Shocked, she quickly greeted him before turning her attention back to Worick.

He had been in this state for a while now. Alex felt guilty; she shouldn't have brought up the topic in the first place. It pained her to see Worick like this. After spending time with the two men Alex had developed strong feelings for the two handymen. She thought of them as her best friends and they were like her second family. They had protected her and she trusted them. She worried about them every time they went out on a 'job'. She would anxiously wait for them to return. Before she knew it they had both became huge parts of her life.

Worick kept mumbling and saying words, none of them making any sense but Alex knew they were related to Apollo. Guilt hit her again.

Nicolas put a calloused hand on Alex's shoulder. The contact made the woman jump slightly. She was tired, physically and mentally. Nicolas could tell from her expression and body language. He made gestures with his hands, telling her to go and get some rest. She stared blankly at him. Nicolas didn't know whether she understood him or not but after a while she got up slowly, making sure her touch was gentle on Worick.

 _Take good care of him,_ Alex messily signed. Nicolas nodded.

Her signing was still not the best but he was thankful she was trying. It showed a lot about her personality. Although Nicolas would rarely converse with Alex he knew that she was kind. In some ways she was very innocent. What surprised Nicolas the most however, was her ability to still smile and show kindness to others after what she's been through herself.

But that's enough about Nicolas's own opinions. He had other things of more importance. Worick. The blonde's eye patch was discarded on the floor and his hair was down. It clung and framed his face. Nicolas didn't know what to do, to be honest. A part of him wishes Alex was here again. But seeing his companion like this made him realizes there was only one thing he could do.

The Asian man sat down next to Worick and engulfed the taller man's framed with his smaller one. One hand grabbed a fist full of hair and the other one grabbed the back of the blonde's neck. He gave it a small squeeze. Worick tensed up slightly before relaxed. The trembling was less frantic now. Nicolas then turned Worick around so the taller man was sitting in between Nicolas's legs. Worick's back was pressed to Nicolas's chest. He could feel the cool of the metal dog tag slightly against his shirt. Nicolas then put on of his hands onto Worick's chest and started lightly patting it in time to his heartbeat. The other hand gently stroked and played with the gigolo's hair.

Soon Worick's trembling and wails came to an end. The two sat in silence like this. If someone walked in right now they would get the wrong idea. The two males didn't care. Their minds were off in another place.

Apollo had often calmed down the two males like this back in their time. The two males often thought about Apollo. Both still remembering her like they last met yesterday. Her smell, her face, her touch. It all lingered and resided deep inside of them.

 _Thanks Nic,_ Worick signed as he got off the other male, _for everything_

 _It's okay,_ Nicolas nodded, _Don't cry anymore. You know she won't like that. Instead laugh for her._

Nicolas gave Worick one of his famous shit eating grins. Worick replied with a loud hearty laugh.

Nicolas picked up the taller man's eye patch and handed it to him. Worick thanked the Nicolas.

The two went into their separate rooms. That night the both of them dreamt of her. Nicolas dreamt of his first love whilst Worick dreamt of his happiness. They dreamt and hoped that tomorrow would be a **sunny day**.


End file.
